A Perfect World
by happyhooligan2001
Summary: In 1937, Grindelwald and Hitler are plotting to create a perfect world. One with a lot less people. Only Dumbledore and a young Minerva McGonnagall possibly stop them.
1. A Fateful Meeting

**A Perfect World**

**Chapter One **

**A Fateful Meeting**

Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945. . .

Dumbledore's chocolate frog card.

At first the Allies didn't believe the stories of the death camps. They couldn't believe that while Germany was fighting for its life it would use desperately needed rail assets to move Jews around Europe just to kill them. It just didn't seem logical.

The Illustrated Encyclopedia of World War II

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the character Grindelwald. He is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't think anyone owns Hitler except maybe Satan. The views expressed in this story are those of two evil racist slime balls and don't reflect the views of the author or any other decent person.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Berlin October 1937**

Adolph Hitler, Chancellor of Germany, strode through the marble halls to his office. The building was grand but not grand enough. It was too old fashioned, too nineteenth century. It didn't fit in with the new order. A new era had begun in Germany and it needed new architecture befitting with the new capitol of Europe. He had spoken with Albert Speer about it and he seemed enthusiastic. But just not yet. He had too much to do. Rebuild the economy. Build up the military. And most important of all, rid Germany once and for all of the cancer eating away at it, the Jews. Just thinking about them made him tremble with rage. They had betrayed Germany during the last war with their profiteering. Sucking the life out of the economy. Mixing their foul blood with that of pure Germans. They had no loyalty to anyone but themselves and their gold.

As he approached the door at the end of the hall the two SS guards flanking it clicked their heels together and thrust out their hands in a Nazi salute. Hitler responded with a salute of his own and one of the guards opened the door for him.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was the smell of tobacco. No one was permitted to smoke in his office. The surprise then turned into white hot rage THERE WAS A MADMAN IN HIS OFFICE! SOMEONE HAD LET A MADMAN IN AND HE WAS SITTING IN HIS CHAIR SMOKING A CIGAR! WITH HIS FEET ON THE DESK! HEADS WOULD ROLL FOR THIS!

"Guards! Guards!" he shrieked.

The two SS guards rushed in guns at the ready but the madman was already pointing a stick at them.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

Hitler saw a flash of blinding green light and heard a strange rushing noise. He turned and felt a icy grip of terror clutch at his heart as the two guards slumped to the floor and lay still. This was no madman, this was an assassin sent by his enemies. He had some kind of death ray. Hitler had heard stories that Tesla had been working on such devices in America but he didn't put much stock in them until now.

"Good! Now we can talk like two civilized men." The strange man said.

Hitler nudged one of the guards with his toe. "Are they dead?"

"Of course! I didn't think it would be a problem. I noticed you have an electric telephone. You can always use it to get more guards. After we finish talking of course."

Hitler turned back to the strange man. He had long blond hair like a woman tied back into a ponytail. His goatee was darker blond than his hair and he was wearing a strange red robe.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office!"

"My name is Grindelwald and I am here to warn you that the Thousand Year Reich is doomed."

"How did you kill my guards! And what is this treachery you speak of!"

Grindelwald flicked the ashes from his cigar on the floor and Hitler felt fresh anger but he was still afraid of the death ray gun this stranger had on him somewhere.

"I killed your guards with magic. I am a wizard."

Hitler's eyes narrowed, unlike most muggles he did believe in magic and had a great interest in the occult. However he never imagined that such men walked the Earth. "And what of the Reich? Can you see into the future?"

"No, but I can see the past and I've seen what has happened to the great empires of the past."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a great man Herr Hitler, but you won't live forever. Alexander built a great empire but after he died his generals squabbled over it ripping it to pieces. Julius Ceasar was succeeded by his nephew Augustus, an able man, but later the Romans were ruled by emperors more interested in their own perversions. Attila was set to conquer Europe but then he died and the Huns fell back to squabbling among themselves. Who will rule the Reich after you?"

Hitler paced the floor. "And I suppose you and your wizard friends are willing to help." he asked suspiciously. "Are there many of you?"

"No, only the most pure blooded Aryans can become wizards." Grindelwald lied, "We are what the German people can become after all traces of impure blood is eliminated."

Hitler paused, this was what his greatest dream was. A pure race. "So what can I do to preserve the Reich?

Grindelwald smiled, "Suppose you could live another thousand years. You wouldn't have to worry about your successors. The Third Reich will endure. You could create a perfect world."

"Impossible!"

"I have been in contact with certain powerful beings, you might have heard of some of them. They have gone by many names, Moloch, Baal, some of them were worshiped as gods by the Aztecs and they assure me that it is possible. There is a certain spell that I can cast. It had been attempted by wizards in the past but they have all failed because they haven't quite gotten the offerings these beings demanded."

"So, what do they want?"

"To start with they need you to kill twenty million people."

"Ridiculous! No one can kill that many people!"

"A lesser man couldn't but a truly great man could do it. It would take a lot of resources . Resources that you have been squandering. I understand that thousands of Jews have left Germany. "

"I am ridding Germany of Jews. I don't care if they leave or die as long as they are gone!"

"If you allow them to leave they will still plot against you. Even as we speak the Americans have built a huge vault at Fort Knox, Kentucky under the supervision of their Secretary of the Treasury , Henry Morganthau. A Jew! They plan to fill it with thousands of tons of gold! This way the Jews can manipulate the world price of gold enriching themselves. The only solution is total extermination!"

"But twenty million! There aren't that many Jews in Germany!"

Grindelwald took a deep draw on his cigar. "Poland is stuffed with them. So is Eastern Russia. It will take time, probably years. But the entities I speak of are immortal, they are very patient. Also there are other undesirables besides the Jews."

Hitler stroked his chin. "It would take years to prepare. Also invading Poland risks war with Britain."

Grindelwald laughed. "The British are a weak and cowardly people. They were traumatized by the last war. They would never go to war over Poland. They have nothing in common."

"And twenty million lives would grant me a thousand years?"

"No, I'm afraid that's just a down payment. It will give you a hundred years but once payment is made the entities will assist your troops and make your armies nearly invincible. For the whole thousand years it will take two hundred million lives but you will have plenty of time to sacrifice them. After a thousand years you will probably be considered a god. No one will ever remember that there ever were lesser races on the Earth. It truly will be a perfect world!"

Hitler smiled and thrust out his hand. Grindelwald took it and they shook hands.

**Grindelwald's Castle, The Harz Mountains**

Grindelwald apparated into the large hall with a pop. The beautiful young witch with the black hair had already lit a fire in the huge fireplace. She walked up to him and embraced him in the warm firelight. "I hope it went well Grindy. I hate you having to deal with those muggles!"

"Yes Cassiopeia, they are rather repulsive but the spell requires two hundred million lives to grant us immortality and there is no way we can kill that many people ourselves. The entities will require no less."

"So how did you get him to go along?"

"I simply fed his paranoia and megalomania and led him to do what he wanted to do anyway." Grindelwald laughed. "He actually believes the spell is for him and his precious Reich!"

Grindelwald knew that the spell had to succeed. He had actually met with the entities. The mere sight of them would drive a lesser wizard hopelessly insane. He knew what awaited him if he died before successfully casting the Great Spell. Eternity is an awful long time.

**Hogwarts**

The young dark haired girl woke up with a start. Minerva clutched the sheets to her chest with white knuckles. She was safe here in Gryffindor tower with all the other first year female students but she still felt a sense of dread. A tear ran down her cheek. Somehow she sensed that something horrible was about to happen. Not just to her but to the whole world.


	2. Something Fishy Going On

**A Perfect World**

**Chapter 2**

**Something Fishy Going On**

* * *

**Hogwarts**

The next morning Minerva tried to shake off the bad feelings she had. Probably just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. She got dressed making sure her school uniform was perfectly clean and pressed. Perfect knot in the tie. Black hair tied up in a bun. Glasses on straight. Her first class was Potions with Professor Slughorn. She didn't really care much for Professor Slughorn. He seemed a nice enough guy. Very jolly and full of jokes but there was something about him that gave her the creeps.

"The art of making potions is an ancient one and full of hazards." He told the class. "Even muggles attempt to make some mild, non magicical potions which they give odd names like 'Alka Seltzer,' or 'Milk of Magnesia.'" He shook his head grinning. "Although getting milk out of magnesium is something not even I have ever mastered!" He chuckled at his own joke and some of the students joined in even though they had no idea what he was talking about.

His tone sobered. "The potions I will show you will be very simple at first. But they are still dangerous. A wrong ingredient or even a right one added at the wrong time could cause a potion to backfire with sometimes amusing, sometimes deadly results. You should take extensive notes and follow my directions presisely."

Twenty minutes later the class filed out. "Something smells like raw fish!" Lucrecia Black grinned at Minerva. Several students laughed.

Doris Butler, a fellow Gryffindor, brushed her blond hair back and leaned over. "Don't worry Minnie, I've got some perfume back in the room. It'll . . ."

"Make me smell like a fish with perfume." Minerva replied. She straightened up, her head held high. "No thanks, Professor Slughorn said to add the kraken oil just before the potion boils, not after. I didn't pay attention. These are the consequences. He said the smell will wear off in a couple of days."

"But people are laughing at you, they'll think you're a weirdo!" Doris whispered.

"And while they're laughing, they're also learning that they should pay attention in class. An example like me should help them focus their attention on what the professors are telling them." Minerva replied.

"Ok, you've just confirmed the weirdo part. Come on! We don't want to be late for Transfigurations"

Minerva liked Transfigurations. She quickly got into her seat and ignored the whispers, giggles, and exaggerated book wavings of the students seated around her.

When they were seated Octavian Weasley raised his hand. "Professor Dumbledore, what are these toothbrushes for?"

"Why they're for brushing teeth of course!" Professor Dumbledore replied. "But today we are going to transform them into mice. You'll notice that the handles are made of wood. Part of the plant category. The bristles and glue are from the animal category. Everyone get your wands out and we will begin."

Minerva's toothbrush became a mouse but not the mouse she expected. It was a pastel blue in colour. Professor Dumbledore wandered by and smiled. "My, that is a lovely colour, Miss McGonagall."

Minerva's face turned pink. "I'm sorry, I just thought about the sweater my Mum gave me last month."

"If it's the same colour as your mouse, it must be a lovely sweater indeed! I just couldn't help noticing that you also transformed Mr Hogan's and Miss Baum's toothbrushes into blue mice also. Mr. Hogan didn't even get a chance to get his wand out."

Minerva looked up and saw the other mice. Her face turned even pinker. "Oh no, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You're the only one in class who was able to create a live mouse. Not just one but three! You're a natural at this. You just need to learn to focus better. Come to my office tonight at seven. I think you could use a bit of tutoring. I'll write you a pass."

"Yes, Professor."

Minerva felt a thrill go through her. Personal instruction from Professor Dumbledore! It was more than she could ever hope for. She felt so giddy that the rest of the day went by in a blur. She had no idea what she had for supper. She got down to Professor Dumbledore's office at 6:30. As she approached the door she heard voices. There was a woman in there.

"Professor Dippet gave me written permission to speak with the seventh year students! He's the headmaster around here! I don't see what the problem is!"

"Cassiopeia, I can't prevent you from talking to the other houses but I'm in charge of Gryffindor and I can forbid you from speaking to my students."

"So what's wrong with me!? You always told me I was one of your brightest students."

"And you were, Miss Black. It's just the people you choose to associate with these days. I don't want them to influence my students. There are storm clouds gathering. Not just over Europe but Asia as well. The muggle world as well as the wizarding world. We must all choose sides. I'm afraid you might influence my students to choose the wrong side."

"Well who are you to decide which side is the right side!? We want the same thing you want. A perfect world! We just disagree on how to do it."

"Cassie, the world will never be perfect. We can only strive to make it better. The way things are looking now, I'm afraid it going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

"We're creating a new world! And we'll decide who gets to be a part of it! I doubt that there will be a place in it for fussy old men! Good Day!" The door swung open and a beautiful black haired woman stormed out. She ignored Minerva and disappeared down the hallway.

Minerva shyly entered the office Professor Dumbledore looked up as she came in. "Miss MacGonagall! You're early. Please take a seat."

Minerva sat down in a large overstuffed wingback chair, her feet dangling over the floor. On the desk she noticed a newspaper. The picture on the front page didn't move. It must be a muggle newspaper. The picture showed a man with a little toothbrush mustache. He wore some kind of a uniform. She recognized the symbol on the armband from her ancient runes class. A swastika, ancient symbol with many meanings among many cultures. . The picture gave her an uneasy feeling. Professor Dumbledore picked up the paper and started to read it. The room was silent except for the ticking of the clock, the rustle of newspaper, and an occasional murmer of approval or disaproval from Dumbledore at different items in the paper.

Minerva squirmed impatiently in her seat. She did come in early. Professor Dumbledore must be waiting for seven o'clock to begin her lessons. She watched the minute hand slowly creep toward the 12. The clock chimed seven times. Dumbledore kept reading the paper. Five minutes after, then ten. Minerva cleared her throat. Dumbledore ignored her. She cleared it again louder.

Dumbledore looked over the top of the newspaper, "I'm sorry Miss McGonagall. Do you need a cough drop?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to start tutoring me?"

"Oh, I wasn't going to tutor you. I'm much too busy for that. Laura is. She's running a bit late. Oh! Here she is now!"

A tall skinny girl with a blond ponytail and a somewhat large, pointed nose walked into the room. She looked about three or four years older than Minerva and wore the green striped tie and badge of a Slytherin. Minerva tensed up. Gryffindors and Slytherins detested each nearly automatically. The girl looked at Minerva as if she were a nasty surprise the dog left on the front porch.

Dumbledore smiled, "Let me introduce you. Minerva McGonagle, this is Laura Lynn Hardy. She'll be tutoring you."

Minerva snorted in laughter. Laura's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"You're named Laura Lynn Hardy!"

"So you picked that up. Most people don't. You seem to know a little about muggle movies."

"My father takes me sometimes." Minerva grinned.

"Well I was named years before those two American nincompoops decided to get together and ruin my life."

"Actually, Stan Laurel is English."

"My, aren't you just a bundle of useless information. Not only that but you smell like fish!"

Dumbledore inhaled deeply, "Yes, it is a wonderful smell isn't it!? Reminds of when I used to go fishing as a boy. Back before life got so complicated." He got up and stepped around his desk. "Laura is planning to enter the noble field of education after she graduates. She's from a good family. She can trace her wizarding line back to the druids of Pre-Roman Britain and a distant cousin, Sir Thomas Hardy, was Admiral Nelson's flag captain at Trafalger."

Laura snorted in contempt. "The muggle branch of the family. We don't talk about them, they don't know about us. We get along fine. I really don't see what difference it makes to us if a bunch of muggles decided to go out in boats and pop cannonballs at each other a hundred years ago."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Actually it makes a big difference. Our two worlds seem separate but they really bump and grind against each other. What happens in one can affect the other. Thomas Hardy was fighting for us just as much as the muggles. You should be proud of him."

Laura didn't look proud but she kept her mouth shut.

"You two young ladies can work together in the classroom. Just be sure to get back to your respective dorms by nine."

Laura glared at Minerva. "So, lets get started."

* * *

**Berlin**

There was a large map spread out on the table. Hitler and Grindelwald were studying it carefully. Grindlewald's ponytale was now gone. His hair was cut short in a military style and he wore the black uniform of an SS colonel. "Adolf, these camps you've already set up at Dachau, Sachsenhausen, and Buchenwald will do nicely. We can set up three more at Flossenburg, Mauthausen, and Ravensbruck."

Hitler's anger rose. He hated being called Adolf. This wizard's arrogant familiarity stuck in his craw. But he was still afraid of him so he held his tongue. "It will take a couple of years of intense propaganda to get the people to accept the sacrifice of so many." He said, "We will begin with the incurably sick, the mentaly retarded, the senile, those unworthy of life." Hitler straightened up and began pacing. "Once the German people become accustomed to the idea we can expand the project to include others. We can cast the great spell and at the same time create a racially pure Europe!"

Grindelwald smiled, "That's what we both want."


	3. The Greater Good

**A Perfect World**

**Chapter 3**

**For The Greater Good**

* * *

Laura glanced over at the cupboard in Dumbledore's office and got a nasty smile on her face. "Do you happen to have any sardines here?"

"Why yes, I have two tins I just purchased yesterday. Would you like one?"

Laura was already opening the cabinet. "I'd like both."

Dumbledore gestured at the cabinet which was full of tasty snacks "By all means, help yourself!"

Laura took the two sardine cans into the classroom followed by Minerva. She tapped one of the cans with her wand and the top peeled off. Laura then laid the sardines out on one of the desks in a row. "Since you smell like a fish, I thought we'd start out with something you're comfortable with. Fish! Take a bite out of one of these sardines. Don't chew it! Don't swallow it! Just keep it in your mouth."

Puzzled, Minerva did as she was told. She wasn't really fond of the taste of sardines and used her tongue to move it between her cheek and gum. Then without warning Laura took the rest of the sardine and smeared it on Minerva's face. Minerva's eyes blazed with anger.

Laura gently ran her fingers along her wand. "I think I'm in the mood for a cupcake. Strawberry with vanilla frosting. Don't forget the sprinkles! I do like sprinkles. Minnie, change one of these sardines into my cupcake."

Minerva concentrated flicked her wand and transformed one of the sardines into a cupcake.

Laura smiled, picked up the cupcake peeled away the paper and took a bite. She immediately spit it out on the floor and flung the cupcake away. "It tastes like fish!" She yelled, "Try again!"

Minerva concentrated harder, flicked the wand, and another cupcake appeared where a sardine once lay.

Laura scowled. "You forgot the sprinkles!" She then took a bite and spit it out. "More fish! Try again!"

Minerva flicked the wand transforming the third sardine. Laura bit into it then flung it into Minerva's face.

"Why do all my cupcakes taste like fish?!"

Minerva straightened up and held her head high. "Because I smell like a fish, I'm looking at fish, and I have a piece of fish in my mouth!"

"Wrong answer! That's the kind of answer I would expect from a muggle! Try again!"

Minerva glared at her. "Because, I need to concentrate better."

Laura began pacing, tapping her wand gently into her palm. "You're stuck in reality. You smell fish, you see fish, you taste fish and you feel fish. You rely too much on your senses. Transfiguration is altering reality to your will. And I've got a news flash for you! Reality doesn't like being altered!" She leaned into Minerva's face. "You have to cut off your senses and use your mind. You're not looking at a fish you're looking at a strawberry cupcake with vanilla icing and sprinkles. You don't smell fish. You smell a cupcake fresh from the oven. You don't taste that sardine in your mouth you're tasting the best strawberry cupcake you've ever eaten. The vanilla icing makes the tiniest little crunch as you bite into it. As you chew it the cake is soft and moist, still warm from the oven, the sprinkles are crushed between your teeth. It tastes wonderful. You swallow it and take another bite." Laura used her wand to open the other sardine tin. "Now let's try again."

Four failures later Laura glared at Minerva. "This is like trying to teach a rock! Professor Dumbledore seems to think you have some potential. I can't imagine why." She swooped her wand and the sardine tins and bits of cupcake flew into a waste bin. "You are to meet me here every Tuesday and Thursday at seven p.m. sharp! Don't be late! I might be late because unlike you, I have a life. But you will be here at seven! I will waste my evenings trying to beat some knowledge into your useless head. When I'm teaching you I'm your tutor. You will call me Miss Hardy. Outside this classroom you can call me whatever you like but if you say it to my face you'd better be prepared to back it up." She waved dismissably at the door. "Now go away."

Minerva stormed down the hallways and passages to Gryffindor tower. "Dog collar!" She yelled at the startled fat lady in the portrait. In the common room Doris Butler was stretched out on the couch next to the fire.

"So, what's it like being tutored by Professor Dumbledore?" She asked with a touch of envy in her voice.

"Dumbledore's not tutoring me! Laura Lynn Hardy's tutoring me!"

Scottie Weaver, a first year muggle-born, looked at her curiously. "Laurel and Hardy are teaching you transfiguration's?"

"No! Laura Lynn Hardy!" Minerva said the name slowly and clearly. "Some Slytherin bitch. I have to see her twice a week until Dumbledore sees some improvement!"

"That's a shame." Scottie said. "I sure would like to meet Laurel and Hardy. They're very funny."

Doris shook her head. "I'm sorry Minnie."

Minerva stomped up the stairs to her dorm and sat on the edge of her bed. Bungle, her pet cat, crawled up into her lap and began licking her face with his raspy, sandpaper tongue. Minnie remembered the sardine Laura smeared on her and smiled. "Go ahead, Bungle, lick away."

After Bungle had completely cleaned her face, Minerva pulled an apple out of her trunk. After staring at it for a minute she pulled out her wand and flicked it at the apple. It transformed into a strawberry cupcake with vanilla icing and sprinkles. Minerva smiled. That wasn't so hard. She took a bite out of it then hurled it angrily out the window. It tasted like fish. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. All she could think about was how much she loathed Laura Lynn Hardy. Those blue mice must have greatly angered Professor Dumbledore or he wouldn't have punished her like this. She resolved to practice and study. The sooner she improved her transformations the sooner she could get away from that bitch.

The next day after classes Minerva and some of her friends headed out to the Quidditch pitch. Today was the day for team tryouts. Minerva was still too young for the team but she had every intention of going out on the field next year. She had on a red sweater to show her support for the team and a plaid skirt with the McGonagall tartan. Unlike some people she could name, she was proud of her entire family, both wizard and muggle.

First team up was Ravenclaw which was captained by a severe looking young lady with short cropped black hair named Rolanda Hooch. She led a group out on the field wearing the blue and bronze robes of Ravenclaw. The Gryffindores of course booed loudly at every player that tried out for the team while the Ravenclaws cheered everyone, no matter how inept. Rolanda, however, had a keen eye for the best players and quickly assembled a team.

Next the hopefuls for the Slytherin team walked out on the field. Minerva's eyes narrowed as she recognized a tall skinny girl with a blond ponytail. The team captain, a boy with long blond hair named Abraxus Malfoy tossed a golden snitch in the air and a small group of hopeful seekers took off after it. Minerva leaned forward in her seat hoping for anyone but Laura.

"Hardy's got it." Algernon Longbottom, Griffindore team captain, leaned lazily back and scratched his stomach. "She was the seeker last year. That girl's got eyes like a hawk. Cost us the cup last year." He didn't sound too upset over it either.

Minerva scowled at him, "Shouldn't you be down there with our team?" Her tone was rather icy.

Algernon pulled an orange from his pocket and began casually peeling it. "Naw, I've got plenty of time. Hufflepuff's up next." Minerva rolled her eyes.

Sure enough, Laura eventually caught the snitch, much to Minerva's disgust. Malfoy took his sweet time about picking the other members. The Hufflepuff hopefuls followed their captain out on the field. "Now will you go down there!?" Minerva's tone was insistent.

"Oh, all right!" Exasperated at being bossed around by an eleven year old girl, Algernon reluctantly left his seat and headed on down.

Minerva watched the Hufflepuff hopefuls but then glanced up and noticed Laura across the pitch sitting in the stands next to Malfoy. Laura was holding one of Malfoy's hands. At one point she pointed at Minerva and said something to Malfoy causing him to laugh. Minerva felt a fresh burst of anger and embarrassment.

As she watched the Gryffindors tryout, she got even more embarrassed and angry. Algernon apparently had a pressing appointment somewhere and couldn't be bothered with selecting a good team. Even to Minerva's untrained eyes it was clear that Goliath Hogan was a much better keeper than Betsy O'Donnell but he wasn't nearly as pretty. She had planned on trying out as a chaser next year but was beginning to consider becoming a beater simply for the pleasure of repeatably bashing bludgers into Longbottom's thick head.

That evening she tried to practice her transformations but kept getting distracted by images of Laura Lynn Hardy's sneer and Algernon Longbottom's stupid incompetance. She finally quit, put her wand away and fell asleep.

Grindelwald Castle

**The Hartz Mountains**

Deep in the dungeons under the castle, Gellert Grindelwald knelt within the protective circle which was surrounded by an even greater protective circle. Both were newly inscribed and enchanted. He wanted to take no chances. His eyes were tightly shut. He had seen this entity once before, it was an experience he did not want to repeat ever again. However there was nothing he could do about the unspeakably foul stench that hung over him like a thick fog. The horrible slithering squishing sounds. Or the feeling of dread and horror.

"Everthing is in place your lordship. It has begun. Soon millions will be sacrificed for you."

A rasping hissing voice filled the chamber. "I don't get the souls of those slain."

"Of course not my lordship. But those of the slayers. An entire nation. We will seduce and enslave other nations. Humans who in other times and places would lead good decent lives will be seduced to support it simply because it's easier. Eventually the entire world will be in your grasp. Then you will grant me my boon."

"I will give you your heart's desire if you please me. I reward greatly those who please me and punish with everlasting torment those who don't"

Gellart shivered as the presence left him. He must not fail. Muggles were incapable of governing themselves. They need the strong, wise hand of wizards. A world with less muggles would be easier to manage. It was all for the greater good.

.


	4. Much To Learn

**A Perfect World**

**Chapter 4**

**Much To Learn**

* * *

Thursday evening Minerva arrived at the classroom fifteen minutes to seven. She placed her wand and transfiguration book on the deskand waited patiently for Laura. Seven o'clock rolled by and no Laura. Minerva sat there drumming her fingers on the desk; 7:15, 7:20, 7:25. Finally at about 7:27 she heard muffled shuffling and giggling out in the hall.

"Come on Abraxius! I've got to get to work." Laura giggled.

"One more kiss and I'll let you go." Abraxius's tone was insistant.

"Alright, one more." More shuffling and giggling, "Stop it! Don't touch me there!"

"I have the right to touch you anywhere I like!" Abraxius sounded angry. "And I can do whatever I like with you!"

"You don't own me!" Laura sounded angry too.

"My family bought and paid for you so I'm pretty sure I do."

"Let go of me!" More shuffling and grunting then Laura stormed through the door, her clothing was somewhat disarrayed. She then turned and glared at Malfoy who was leaning against the doorjam, a smirk on his face. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" she said with an icey tone.

Abaxius shook his head, "Naw, I think I'll just stay and watch."

Laura pointed her wand at the doorway. "_Colloportus!" _The door slammed into his face then sealed itself with a squelching noise. Lsura straightened out her clothing. "At last, a little privacy. I hope you've practiced Minnie."

Minerva stood up and nodded. "Yes Miss Hardy, I can make a pretty good cupcake now."

"Who said we were going to make cupcakes?" Laura sneered. "Are you planning to open a bakery?" She paced the floor gently sliding her fingers along her wand. "Transfiguration is not a trivial matter. You will be altering reality to your will, it can be a useful tool and also an effective weapon." She smiled, "Suppose you were facing an angry Hungarian Horntail and you wanted to turn it into a fluffy white bunny. What would you do?"

Minerva brandished her wand, "I would point my wand at it and say _"Lepus . . ."_

Laura leaned into her face her long pointed nose less than an inch from Minnie's, "Wrong! You would come up with a new plan damned quick because there's no way in hell you're ever going to transform a Hungarian Horntail into a fluffy bunny! Preferably a plan that involves putting as much distance between you and the dragon as possible!"

The blond Slytherin girl grinned and poked Minerva in the forehead with her wand. "Transfiguration is powerful but it does have it's limitations. You cannot create magical items like a wand or a flying broom, only mundane objects. You cannot transform magic items, say someone's wand into a sausage. It is very difficult to tranform people unless you catch them completely off guard. That's why it's so seldom used in duels." She backed away from Minerva and raised her wand. "But there are ways around it. Try to transform me."

Minnie shook her head. "I'm too young to duel."

"This isn't a duel, it's a lesson. Or are you chicken?" she sneered. "Of course I would expect you to be a piss poor example of witch with a nasty little squib for a father!"

"You leave my father out of this!"

"Oh, is there some other Jupiter MacGonnagal living in Bettyhill, Scotland? I've done a bit of research myself." A nasty grin spread across Laura's face. "A squib's even worse than a muggle. Muggles were born that way but a squib's just a wizard who's just too lazy or stupid to learn spells!"

Minerva was furious, she aimed her wand at Laura _"Lepus transmorphis!" _she shouted trying to transform her into a rabbit.

Laura shook her head. "Not too bad, you did make my chest itch a little." She flicked her wand at Minerva _"Tela ferrum!" _

Minerva's clothing suddenly felt immensly stiff and heavy. She couldn't move her arms and suddenly felt helpless. Her eyes widened in panic. "What did you do!?"

Laura gave a soft little laugh. "I merely changed your clothing into iron. You might be a powerful witch, your wand might be magical, but your clothes are made out of mundane cotton and wool fibers." She walked around behind Minerva tapping the iron clothes with her wand. "It's a trick most witches are completely unaware of. You don't try to change the wizard, you don't take out his magic, you try to take out something mundane that could cripple him. Be aware of your surroundings."

Minnie blinked away her tears the iron against her skin was painful. "Change them back!"

Laura stroked her chin, "You didn't say the magic word."

"Please change them back."

"Please change them back, what?"

"Please change them back Miss Hardy." She whimpered.

"Very well," Laura flicked her wand at Minerva, _"Ferrum tela!" _Minnie's clothing changed back into cloth. "You're angry right now. I'm pretty sure you hate me. Big mistake." She ran her fingers along her wand in a gentle carress. "You can't do a decent tranformation while you're emotionally upset. Fear, anger, love, hate, these are your enemies. No matter what happens, even while the world is crashing down around your ears and all your friends are dying in front of you, you must stay emotionaly detached. Stay calm while everyone else panics. Keep your focus."

Laura placed eight empty butterbeer bottle in a row on a table. Let's do some drills, something so simple even you can do it. Transform those bottles into drinking glasses."

Minerva aimed her wand at the first bottle, concentrated and . . . A string of firecrackers went off a foot from her head. Her wand jerked and the first bottle exploded. Lsura's mocking laughter rang in her ears as she turned around fuming.

"You're letting yourself get distracted, try again." Laura grinned.

Minerva aimed her wand at the next bottle. The firecrackers went off again. She tried to ignore them. _"Transmor . . ."_

"_Aguamenti!" _A blast of cold water hit her from behind, she dropped her wand then picked it up, furious, and pointed it at Laura. The Slytherin was much quicker. "_Expellarimus!" _The wand flew out of Minnie's hand. Laura shook her head. "You were pointing it the wrong way. The bottles are over there."

"You're nothing but a bully! You call this teaching!"

"Do you call what you're doing learning? You haven' t heard a damned thing I've said all night All that stuff about emotional detachment." Laura threw her arms up in disgust. "I don't know why I volunteered for this tutoring thing in the first place!"

In spite of her anger Minerva was curious. "So why did you volunteer for this tutoring thing?"

"I'm planning to replace Professor Dumbledore as the Transfiguration teacher when he retires. He's an old man. I doubt he's going to stay in education forever." She glanced at the sealed door. "Besides, I need the extra money."

"Your'e a terrible teacher!"

"And you're a terrible student so we're even." She poked her finger into Minnies sopping wet forehead. "Stay in there. Don't think about your body, don't think about distractions, cut yourself off from the world. You're a witch. You don't care if it's noisy, you don't care if you're wet, you don't care if you're cold. You are the eye of the hurricane. The calm in the middle of the storm. You have no feelings about me. You have no feelings about anything. Now let's try again."

After several more tries Minnie finally transformed the very last bottle into a drinking glass. Laura walked over and picked it up. "That wasn't bad, it was terrible. One out of six. You'd better do better next time. See you Tuesday. Don't be late!"

The next day Minerva lingered a few minutes after Transfiguration class ended. When the last student left she shyly approached Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, can I speak to you a few minutes, about Hardy."

He looked down at her and smiled. "As long as she's your tutor you call her Miss Hardy."

"Miss Hardy then, I would like to drop the extra classes. We don't get along."

"Aren't you learning anything?"

"Yes, but she's a horrible person."

"She may be, but think how boring the world would be if everyone was nice. We must learn to deal with all kinds of people. I could let you go but you will never be as great as you could be." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Laura Lynn Hardy is a brilliant student. She can do things that even I can't. If you stay with her then you can have unlimited potential. There is so much she can learn from you."

"You mean there's so much I can learn from her."

"Yes, of course, that's what I meant to say."


	5. Nurmengard

**A Perfect World**

**Chapter 5**

**Nurmengard**

After leaving Dumbledore, Minerva hurried to her next class. She didn't want to be late for Charms. On the way she spotted Abraxus Malfoy walking arm in arm with Laura. Abaxus pointed at Goliath Hogan and whispered something to Laura causing her to laugh. Minerva didn't like them mocking a fellow Gryffendor but there wasn't anything she could do about it. As they got nearer Laura gave her a quick glance and passed right on by. Minerva took a longer look at Laura. She was trying to hide it under make-up but Laura was sporting a black eye and a bruised cheek. Apparently Abraxus didn't like having the door slammed in his face last night.

Minerva felt a flush of anger that she didn't quite understand. It wasn't as if Laura was her friend. She couldn't stand the tyrannical bitch and couldn't care less about her private life. She and Abraxus seemed to be getting along fine now. And what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. None of this was any of her business. But still, it just seemed wrong for Abraxus to hit her like that.

Minnie didn't mention anything about it that following Tuesday night nor at any of the sessions that followed. Abraxus never showed up again either for which Minnie was grateful. Having to deal with one Slytherin was bad enough.

**The Reich Chancellery**

**5 November 1937**

**9:10 P.M.**

Adolph Hitler entered his office only to find Grindlewald already in there dressed in his SS uniform, leaning on his desk thumbing through a new copy of The Eternal Jew. He felt a fresh surge of rage. The wizard's casual familiarity was maddening. Grindlewald grinned and placed the book back on the desk. "So how did the meeting go?"

"I merely stated the facts. The German people consist of 85 million people in a confined area of Europe. Germanism is declining in Austria and Czechoslovakia. We need to expand into those areas to reverse the trend and provide ourselves living space. It'll also protect our southern and eastern flanks. We'll have to go to war no later than 1943 to 1945. Possibly earlier."

Grindlewald smiled and gently tapped the end of his wand with his fingertip. He already knew how the meeting went. "Did everybody go along?"

Hitler frowned, "The War Minister, Von Blomberg and the Army Chief of Staff, Von Fritsch both objected to starting a new war in Europe. They worry about Britain and France." His hand clenched into a fist. "Weaklings, the pair of them! We can't win with weaklings in the government!"

"They won't be a problem." Grindelwald stated. "Von Blomberg is engaged to his secretary, Ema Gruhn, a girl less than half his age." He flicked his hand and a fanned set of black and white photos appeared in it out of thin air. "She posed for these nude pictures five years ago and therefore has a criminal record. Wait until after the wedding then threaten to expose her publicly. I believe you can force his resignation and replace him with someone more suitable." He then paced the floor for a minute. "As for Von Fritsch, he's a homosexual. Accuse him of molesting young boys. We can force his resignation too."

Hitler's brow furrowed. "Is he really a homosexual?"

Grindlewald shrugged, "I don't know. Who cares? Does it make any difference?"

**Hogwarts**

**4 Days Later**

Minerva entered Dumbledore's classroom at 7 P.M. sharp. No sign of Miss Hardy. No surprise there. She was surprised to see a dog wandering in the classroom. A German shepherd. "Hello there! What are you doing in here?" She knelt down and let the dog lick her face, then she gave the dog a friendly scratch behind the ears. The dog lay its head on Minnie's lap and she gently stroked its fur and scratched it's head while it happily wagged it's tail. She watched the clock for about fifteen minutes. "I wonder where Miss Hardy is?"

The German shepard raised its head off Minerva's lap and backed away from her. It then raised itself on its hind legs growing and changing in front of her until it transformed itself into Laura Lynn Hardy. "I'm right here!"

Minerva was astonished. "You're an animagus! Eww yuck! You licked my face!" She began frantically rubbing her face with her sleeve.

Laura laughed. "That's what dogs do. Just don't expect me to do it as a human!"

"So why'd you just sit there for all this time?"

"Because I like the way you scratch me behind the ears!" Laura wagged her wand at Minerva. "Just don't do it while I'm human or I'll break your nose!"

"I never knew you were an animagus."

"Most people don't, just Abraxus Malfoy and my little brother Richard. And now you!" She tapped Minerva's forehead with her finger. "And I expect you to keep it secret. Or else I'll make you sorry you ever met me!"

"Way ahead of you there," Minerva frowned, "Aren't animagus's supposed to be registered with the ministry?"

"Sure, if you like having a bunch of government control freaks nosing around your private business! What? Are you going to snitch on me?!" Her voice took a threatening tone.

Minerva shook her head. "You really should register but I can't force you to. No, I'm not an auror and I'll never betray a trust but I am wondering why you trusted me with a secret like this."

"I'm kind of wondering that myself." She looked Minerva up and down as if she were a slab of meat in a butcher shop. "But I'm getting kind of bored with the same old, same old. I think you have a slight potential to be an animagus. It might take years and will probably end in failure. I would expect no less from the daughter of a dirty little squib! But we'll start tonight."

Minerva felt a fresh surge of anger at the insult direected against her father. _'Control it, I am the calm in the middle of the storm, the eye of the hurricane.' _"I'd like to be an eagle! That would be fun."

Laura sneered, "You don't get to pick what animal you get to be! It just happens based on your personality. I imagine you might end up being a leech or a dung beetle! Maybe a tree sloth!"

Minnie squared her shoulders and looked Laura straight in the eye. "We'll see about that! Lets get started."

**The North Atlantic **

**14 December 1937**

The place hardly qualified as an island. More like a cluster of jagged rocks thrusting themselves above the waters, under constant attack from the rough waves smashing themselves for untold millenia against the unyielding rock..Nothing grew on the island except for the lichen clinging stubbornly to the rocks. Far off the shipping lanes it was further forified by powerful spells that gently guided muggle ships and planes around the area with no variation to their navigation instruments. Until now the rocky island had been ignored and avoided by everyone. Today things were different There was a bustle of activity. As Cassiopea Black flew her broom toward the island she could see three giants stacking massive black stones in a large circular pattern. They were surrounded by a cluster of smaller figures. She gently landed next to a tall, figure in orange fur lined robes with the Deathly Hallows symbol embroidered on his chest. A thick fur hat kept his head warm against the freezing winter wind.

"Hello Gellert! You've been neglecting me!" She pouted.

He swept her into his arms and gave her a deep kiss. "I'm sorry my love, changing the world does take up a lot of my time." He gestured at the giants. "Isn't it magnificent?!"

"What is it?"

"Nurmengard! You might call it a holding facility or a prison. I prefer to referr to it as a reeducation facililty." He took her by the hand to lead her around. "You see, a lot of wizards are afraid of change. Change is scary. It takes them out of their comfort zone. They're perfectly content to spend their entire lives hiding in the shadows. Concealing themselves from the muggles instead of ruling them. I need a place to keep them until they accept the New World Order." He shook his head sadly. "Some of the more stubborn ones will have to be disposed of."

He gestured at dozens of short, stocky bearded men cutting huge blocks of stone. "Dwarves! The Storrundim Clan, shipped in from the Alps where they have tunneled for centuries! The best stonecutters in the world!" He led her to one of the dwarves. The top of his head barely reached her navel and his thick black beard was braided with silver wires. He was shouting out orders to the giants in some foreign language. "This is Gimzad, my foreman. The dwarf glanced at Cassiopea with a suspicious look as if she had come here for the sole purpose of sabotaging the project.

"Dwarves don't come cheap." She muttered to Gellert. "They like their gold up front and they like a lot of it." She nodded at Gimzad. "No offense of course!"

Gimzad nodded to her. "There is no offense from hearing the truth. Grendelwald is paying us much gold and we are worth it." He showed her a black granite block being worked on by two dwarves. It was gently curved and smooth as glass. "Each block is cut individually with pegs and slots to lock into the ajorning blocks. They are all unique and not interchangable. Each one destined for a specific place in the structure fitting together so tightly that the joints are airtight! This structure will last forever!"

As the giants kept fitting the black granite blocks together Cassie approached the structure. It was less than a third complete and already massive. The only doorway was imposing. Large enough to drive a truck through. Cassie smiled as she read the slogan carved over the doorway. "For The Greater Good."

Gellert came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "For the greater good."

**Author's note: **The meeting that Hitler attended is now known as the Hossbach Conference after the colonel who took the minutes. It was a secret meeting where Hitler first announced his plans to go to war. General Von Blomberg and General Von Fritsch objected to the plans and were both force to resign over trumped up scandals. Von Fritsch later inisted on a court marshall where he was found innocent of all charges and reinstated in the army but not at his former rank. In 1939 he was killed by a sniper in Poland during the earliest days of the war. Whether the sniper was Polish or German is still a matter of controversy.


	6. A Night In Paradise

**A Perfect World**

**Chapter 6**

**A Night In Paradise**

The City of Edinburgh has a long and strange history. Confined by a wall it was once one of the most densely populated cities in Europe. The population had no where to go but up. The tenaments were built higher and higher. In 1758 the city fathers decided to build a new city center. They knocked the tops off the tenements and built directly on top of them using the old buildings as foundations. This created a warren of narrow, underground streets, the most famous of which is Mary King's Close.

But some of those hidden streets were long forgotton by Eninburough's muggle population. One of them was St. Sithney's Avenue, now the main shopping street for Scotland's wizard population. St, Sithney's Avenue was now crowded by witches and wizards doing their Christmas shopping.

Minerva ran ahead of her parents to look in the window of Dymphna's Bookshop. Her mother, a tall, somewhat plump witch with raven black hair followed her. The witch placing new books in the window looked up at them.

"Hello Selene, Minerva, we've just got a shipment of a new book, Abbot's Practical Gardening Spells. Would you like to see it?"

Selene shook her head. "Not today, we're just looking."

Minerva looked up at her mother. "What do you think Daddy would like for Christmas?"

Selene McGonnagal glanced back at the tall, thin man with the reddish brown sidewhiskers. "I don't know. Nothing magical of course, he's so hard to shop for." She pondered a bit. "He might like a cathode ray tube, he was talking about them the other day, but I don't even know what that is."

Minerva pursed her lips thinking. Cathode ray tube must be something electrical. Since Jupiter McGonnagal was a squib he couldn't do magic. So he took up the hobby of electrical devices. His workshed in the yard was filled with all kinds of clever muggle things full of wires and vacume valves. She looked up at the ceiling of this underground street. It was enchanted to show the sky above and it was snowing up there. That's where she would have to go.

That evening they stopped at the Tiny Giant Inn for the night. Jupiter got the room keys and led them upstairs. He opened the first door in the hallway at the top of the stairs and took off his red bowler. "Pumpkin, your mother and I feel that you're old enough for your own room. If you need us we'll be right next door. Good night sweetheart." He kissed her forehead then shut the door behind him.

Minerva smiled, she knew why her parents wanted a room to themselves. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She was twelve years old. She glanced at the clock. Only six pm. The McGonnagals did tend to turn in early. She waited a few minutes then opened the door and peered out. The coast was clear. She put on her heavy wool coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck. Her dad had left his bowler on the chair. She picked it up and set off up the stairs.

One unique thing about the Tiny Giant was it had two taprooms. One down below on St. Sithney's Avenue and another one up above on street level. Minerva paused at the head of the stairs and looked through the illusionary wall into the Tiny Giant's basement to make sure no muggles had wandered in before walking through it. A quick nod to the bartender as she walked through the taproom. She was rather tall for her age. Then she was out on the snowy streets of Edinburgh.

"_Cathode ray tube," _She thought. _"What's a cathode ray tube anyway?" _She shivvered as a freezing wind blew the snow down the streets. The sidewalks had a lot of muggles walking up and down doing their own Christmas shopping. Perhaps if she asked for directions.

"Excuse me sir." She said tugging on a man's coat. "Can you tell me where I can find a cathode ray tube?"

He glanced down at her. "What's a cathode ray tube?"

"Umm." Minerva felt terribly embarrassed. "An electric thing."

He pointed at the corner. "Turn left there. There's a radio repair shop two blocks down. Perhaps they can help you."

She smiled, "Thank you sir!"

Minnie shivered as she walked down the streets alone. She kept glancing up at the brightly lit signs and windows. At last she felt a thrill of excitement as she spotted a neon sign advertising Ronald's Radio Repair. A bell over the door rang as she pushed the door open into the warm interior. The place was filled with radios, phonographs, boxes of glass valves, and rolls of insulated wires.

A plump balding man greeted her. "What can I help you with young lady?"

"I'd like a cathode ray tube sir."

"Do you even know what a cathode ray tube is?"

"It's an electric thing."

"It's a true marvel! An electron gun fires a stream of electrons through a vacuum lighting up phosphorus on a screen." Minnie gave him a blank stare and the man smiled. "Very well, I have a small one here with a six inch screen for twenty five pounds."

"Twenty five pounds?" Minnie felt the few muggle coins in her purse. That was a small fortune! Where was she going to find twenty five pounds? "I'll come back later." She whispered.

"I'll be open until ten. I stay open late during the Christmas season."

Minerva stepped out the door into the freezing night. She had to find a way to make money. On her way back to the Tiny Giant she spotted two unhappy men in front of the Paradise Music Hall looking anxiously down the street. "They ain't comin'. We'll have to close down for the night," one of them said.

"The Paradise hasn't closed once in forty years!" The other one declared. We have to put a show on!"

Minnie stepped up to them. "What's the matter?"

The first man looked down at her and scratched his curly blond hair. "The snow storm has blocked the railroad. None of our performers can make it up here tonight. We can't put on a show."

"I can do a show! I can perform magic!"

The second man who had an impressive set of sideburns that grew directly into his mustache smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure your tricks can entertain your school chums but we only deal with professionals."

"Hand me your hat!" Minnie insisted. The man indulged her and handed his black bowler down to her. Minnie pulled out her wand and concentrated, a few whispered words and a tap with the wand turned the black bowler to a pink top hat.

The eyes of both men widened. "How did you do that?" The first man croaked.

"A professional magician never reveals her secrets!" Minnie declared proudly as she changed the hat back. "Do I get the job?"

Both men nodded. "What's your name?" The sideburned man asked.

"Minerva."

"Jack, change the marquee! The Magnificent Minerva!" He bowed to Minnie, "Come inside young lady where it's warm. He led her into the warm theatre. The décor looked very old fashioned and Victorian and quite a bit worn. It looked like it's been a long time since the management had invested in new carpets or wallpaper. " My name is Mr. Cullen, my partner outside is Mr. McDaniels. The show will start in one hour. I'll get the contract ready and show you your dressing room. You'll get fifteen percent of the box office."

"Fifty percent!" Minnie declared.

"Fifty percent! That's unheard of!"

"Fifty percent or I walk away. You have no other acts. Fifty percent of something is better than eighty five percent of nothing."

Mr. Cullens gave an exasperated sigh, "Very well, for such a young woman you do know how to drive a bargain. But mind you it's only for this one night. After this you'll get standard rates."

"That's fine with me." Minerva checked the dressing room. It was rather small. There was also a small kitchenett behind the stage with a small refrigerator with the coils on top and a little gas stove. She signed the contract and began getting ready.

After about an hour she heard a knock on the door. "Yer on!" Mr. McDaniels shouted through the door.

Minnie took a deep breath and stepped out the door and strode over to the stage carrying a box of materials. The auditorium looked like it was about two thirds full. She took a deep bow to some scattered applause. "My name is Minerva The Magnificent. For my first illusion I will bake a cake in my hat!" She took her hat off then pulled some flour, milk and eggs from her box. She dumped the ingredients into her father's hat. "Hope this works she muttered to herself as she tapped the hat with her wand. Transforming the mess into a cake was suprisingly easy. She pulled it out to great applause. "There's nothing special about my hat!" She tossed it like a frisbee into the crowd where a woman caught it.

"Examine the hat, do you see any secret pockets or wires attached to it?"

The woman examined the hat closely with the help of the man seated next to her. "No, I don't see anything."

"Put it on your head!" The woman complied. _"Accio blue bowler." _Minnie whispered. The hat flew back into her hand.

Minnie put on two one hour shows that night to great acclain and applause. After the second show she marched into the office for her pay. Mr. Cullen handed her thirty six pounds. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll be going back home with my parents."

"Oh very well, anytime yer back in Edinburgh drop on by."

"Okay, Minnie skipped out the door. It was almost ten p.m. The radio place should still be open. As she hurried down the street a heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Minerva McGonnagal? We're from the Ministry of Magic. You're under arrest for performing underaged magic in front of muggles."


	7. Minnie's Trial

**A Perfect World**

**Chapter 7**

**Minnie's Trial**

* * *

Minerva jumped a little and looked up at the two officers. One was a man and the other was a woman, both with curly brown hair. Other than the difference in their sexes they looked nearly identical. "Come with us quietly." The woman said. "If you make a fuss it will only get worse for you."

Tears welled in Minnie's eyes. It felt like her whole world was crashing down around her ears. Her stomach felt like a lump of lead. Her parents will be furious. She's in so much trouble. As they led her away down the snowy streets of Edinburgh she slid her hand down the outside of her coat and felt the lump made by the wad of pound notes. That little bundle of paper could very well end her career as a witch. All she wanted to do was make her father happy. To see him smile as he opened the box on Christmas morning and saw the cathode thing inside. Now it was all over.

The two officers led her to a Ministry car and slid into the back seat with her. "To the Ministry!" The male officer barked. The car started moving by itself and the image of a man flickered into the front seat to the keep any muggles from being alarmed. Minnie glanced at the two officers. "I've never met a real auror before." She remarked.

"And you still haven't." The man answered. "We're Magicial Law Enforcement Patrol." He gave her a small smile. "My name's Jerry McDougle and this is my twin sister Terry McDougal."

"I would say I'm pleased to meet you but under the circumstances I'd be lying so I won't."

Terry reached over and gave Minnie's hand a gentle squeeze. "You broke the law Miss McGonnagal and you will have to be punished but if it's a first offense it shouldn't be too bad."

Up ahead Edinburgh Castle loomed in the sky. The old castle dominated the skyline of Edinburgh. The car turned into a parking lot at the base of the basalt cliff face under the castle then drove directly into the cliff face. Deep under Edinburgh Castle were the chambers of Scotland's Ministry of Magic.

The halls seemed nearly deserted. Minerva spotted one wizard in the corridors, using his wand to try to clean up the owl droppings that seemed to cover every flat surface. The windows on the walls showed scenes from all over the world: Stonehenge, Mount Rushmore, The Great Pyramid, Hogwarts. They walked around a corner and Minerva spotted Professor Dumbledore speaking with a red haired, middle aged witch. He turned his head slightly and his blue eyes locked onto hers. Minnie dropped her head and felt a fresh flush of shame as they walked past the couple.

"The Ministry's pretty much empty right now." Jerry McDougle commented.

"Every body's off for Christmas except for us." Terry McDougle sighed. "Here's the place. Looks like your case is going to be heard by Herbert Crabbe."

They entered a room dominated by an elevated desk at one end. An uncomfortable looking wooden chair was placed on the floor in front of the desk. Behind the desk was a rather bored looking bald man reading The Daily Prophet. He looked up and scowled as they came in. "So, what have we here?"

"A case of under aged magic, Your Honor. Performing acts of magic in front of muggles." Jerry stated.

Mr. Crabbe pulled a grey judicial wig out of a drawer and plopped it on his head. "Why would she want to do that?"

"It was a magic show your honor." Terry told the judge. "Some muggles like to pretend they are wizards. They do tricks based on sleight of hand and clever devices to fake magic and entertain other muggles. Of course no real witch or wizard would stoop to such activities."

Crabbe stared at Minnie seated on the wooden chair. "So you were a witch pretending to be a muggle pretending to be a witch?"

Minerva wished she could just sink into the floor. "Yes, your Honor."

"Very well, let's get started." A quill pen rose up and began writing on a piece of paper. "Thursday, December 23, 1937, state your name for the record."

"Minerva McGonnagal."

"You're the daughter of Jupiter McGonnagal aren't you?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"He's a muggle."

"No, Your Honor, he's a squib. He's from one of the oldest wizarding families in Scotland."

"Same thing, defective genes though, they can pollute the whole wizardly community! Why would a talented witch like your mother ever want to marry a man like that?"

Minerva was starting to get angry. She tried to stay calm, eye of the hurricane, calm in the middle of the storm. "Because she loves him!"

"She should be considering the future of our people. I could remedy the situation. You should have your wand broken and be expelled from Hogwarts. You should spend the rest of your life in the muggle community and never associate with witches or wizards again."

Tears were welling up in Minnie's eyes. "No, please don't," she sobbed.

Crabbe leaned over the desk. "It won't be so bad, there are lots of things muggles do. Did you know that King George is a muggle? You could be a submarine driver or a butler or something."

Minerva was now weeping openly. She felt a soft breeze as someone else entered the room. She looked up to see Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Herbert, hope I'm not too late." He said with a smile.

Crabbe looked extremely annoyed. "No, this is Minerva McGonnagal, daughter of the well known squib, Jupiter McGonnagal. I was just about to pass sentence."

"Without calling witnesses for the defense! Highly irregular. And I don't see what her father's status has to do with the case. He isn't on trial."

"I was just pointing out that he has defective genes that he could have passed on to his daughter."

Professor Dumbledore conjured up a nice soft easy chair and sat down. "I assure you that Miss McGonnagal is one of the most talented young witches I've ever had the pleasure of teaching."

"It is a scientific fact that defective genes can skip generations. I was concerned about her children."

"Yes, I can see that you're a very kind and sensitive man. I have read your articles on how the wizarding community of Britain can be vastly improved by selectively breeding superior wizards and witches and sterilization of those witches and wizards who might be tainted with muggle blood. They were very interesting. Of course allowing your personal feelings to affect your judgement would be highly unethical. I know a man with your high moral standing wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

Crabbe looked a bit uncomfortable. "Of course not."

Dumbledore looked around the room. "All this talk about her parents and I don't see them anywhere. Where are they?"

Crabbe frowned. "They're asleep. I didn't think it was necessary to wake them up."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it would be very distressing to woken up from a sound sleep in a nice warm bed only to find out that your only child is on trial. It is very considerate of you to allow them the pleasure of a good nights sleep. But as I said, you are a very kind and sensitive man." He leaned back in the chair. "So what's the charge?"

"Underaged magic. She performed a magic show on stage in front of muggles."

"I see," Dumbledore turned towards Minerva. "Why would you do that?"

"I needed money to buy my father a Christmas present, a cathode ray tube." Minerva said with a soft voice.

"What's a cathode ray tube?" Crabbe asked

"An electron gun fires a stream of electrons through a vacuum to a phosphorescent screen." She answered.

"Guns are dangerous! They can kill people! Vacuums are dangerous too. People can suffocate and die in a vacuum! You have no business buying such a thing!"

"I assure you that cathode ray tubes are harmless." Dumbledore stated.

"She did perform magic in front of hundreds of muggles!"

"I see," Dumbledore turned toward the McDougals, "and you are the arresting officers?" He watched them nod their heads. "So did you perform a memory charm on all the muggles who saw the show?"

"No," Jerry said, "There was no need."

"And why not?"

"She didn't do anything out of the norm for a muggle magic show." Terry answered. "It wasn't even the best muggle magic show we've ever seen. Mediocre you might say."

"Yeah, she didn't even do that trick where the magician saws the lady in half." Jerry added.

"Oh yes, that's a good one." Terry said, "I wonder how they do that?"

Jerry gestured with his hands as if he were holding a saw. "Well you see, the muggle magician actually has two ladies . . ."

Crabbe slammed his gavel on the desk. "I think this conversation is irrelevant to the case and can best be carried out in your own time."

"I agree!" Dumbledore stated. "But as you can see there's no harm done. A young girl loves her father and wants to buy him a special Christmas present. Some muggles enjoy a night's entertainment. Surely you can be lenient in the spirit of Christmas."

"So some carpenter gets born in a barn a couple of thousand years ago! I don't see what it has to do with us!" Crabbe sneered. "She should have her wand broken and be banished from the wizarding community!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. In such a serious case I think we should call an expert witness, I understand your grandfather is an expert in these matters. I'll bring him here."

"There's no need to bother an old man for such a minor case!" Crabbe said rather quickly. "I was just trying to frighten the girl so she doesn't do anything like this again. For a first offense how about house arrest and we confiscate her wand until she returns to school?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That sounds agreeable. I will take charge of the wand." He held his hand out to Minerva who handed him her wand.

"Very well, Minerva McGonnagal, you are sentenced to house arrest until the school term resumes. You are also to leave your wand in the charge of Professor Albus Dumbledore until the school term resumes, and if I ever see you in this court again it will go much harder on you!" Herbert Crabbe slammed the gavel down.

Walking down the hallway with Professor Dumbledore, Minerva felt a great sense of relief. "What was all that stuff he kept saying about jeans? I don't even wear jeans."

"It's called eugenics, it's a very popular idea these days among both wizards and muggles. All the fashionable people believe in it. It's the idea that the very best people should be carefully chosen to breed superior children. Those people who don't reach the standards set by the very best people should not be allowed to have children."

Minnie thought about her father. "That's horrible!"

"I quite agree, the way to create good children is love. Two people marry because they love each other. They love their children and set an example for them. Love is what makes the world better, not genes." Professor Dumbledore stopped to stare out a window at some penguins waddling around on a glacier. "I'm afraid this eugenics idea is going to cause untold misery and horror."

Minerva shivered, there was something about the way he said it. Like he could see something horrible about to happen and couldn't stop it. "Umm, you're not going to tell my parents about this are you?"

"Of course not, you're going to tell them. And I will know if you don't."

"I just wanted to buy my father a cathode ray tube. Now the store is closed. We're going home first thing in the morning and I won't have another chance."

Dumbledore smiled down at her. "Don't worry, let me have the money and I'll buy the cathode ray tube and have it sent to you. You'll still have a good Christmas."

Minnie smiled up at him. "Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore."


	8. Gamp's Law

**A Perfect World**

**Chapter 8**

**Gamp's Law**

* * *

Minerva had been grounded for her little adventure in Edenbough. She didn't really mind that much because she didn't have anywhere to go. The local children were all Muggles who thought she was the town weirdo so she didn't really have any friends in the neighborhood. She had been delighted when the Dumbledore's owl delivered the cathode ray tube along with the change in Muggle money. All she had to do then was the giftwrapping.

When Jupiter unwrapped her gift on Christmas morning his eyes widened like saucers, "A cathode ray tube! How? Why? Was this what the magic show was all about?"

Minnie nodded, then grinned as her father gave her a big hug and a kiss. "Thank you so much Pumpkin! You're still grounded though." He passed it to his wife, Selene who handled it like a two headed baby. Minnie knew her mother had very little interest in her husband's electronic hobby. But when you love someone, you put up with their little eccentricities.

"Now I can make a tellervision! That's the main part!" Jupiter exulted.

Minnie pondered the unfamiliar word. 'Television,' 'Distant seeing.' A device that lets you see things that are far away. She hoped it would help her out in her astrology class. With her poor eyesight she always had trouble making out the stars though the school telescopes.

Minnie's Christmas present was an old Oakshaft broom. It was the first broom she ever had for herself. She smiled and kissed both her parents. She would have rather had a Shooting Star though. Oakshafts weren't much good for Quiditch, they were fast but Noah's Ark could make sharper turns than an Oakshaft..

That night in her room she opened her copy of Elemental Transformations Volume 2. She intended to study as much as possible over the Christmas holidays. She flipped it open to chapter 12; Gamp's Laws of Transfiguration.

Five minutes later her parents heard a loud howl coming from Minerva's bedroom followed by a crash of breaking glass. They both rushed upstairs and flung open the door to find her standing next to her shattered mirror. "What happened?" Her father asked while Selene repaired the broken mirror with her wand.

Minerva was furious, "That bitch knew! You can't transform food! Gamp's Laws of Transformations! You try to turn a fish into a cupcake and all you get is a fish cupcake!" That damned bitch spent all that time torturing me to make a fish into a cupcake when you can't do it! It's impossible!"

"Watch your language young lady!" Jupiter's voice was stern.

"I have a right to cuss! You don't know what that bitch put me through!" Minerva was shaking with rage.

"No, I don't know what she put you through. But McGonagle's should always act like proper ladies and gentlemen. It's easy when everything's nice and perfect but we should also do it when we're angry and frustrated. When it gets really hard to act proper." He took her in his arms and could feel her trembling. "Don't worry Pumpkin, we'll send a letter to Professor Dumbledore, you'll never have to take any more lessons from that awful girl." Selena gently caressed her shoulder.

Minerva pulled away, "No Dad, I'm not gonna quit. Professor Dumbledore assigned me to Miss Hardy for a reason. I'm not sure why but I've got to stick it out. You understand don't you?"

Her mother nodded. "We understand Sweetheart, just be careful though."

**4 January 1938**

Minerva was waiting in the classroom her copy of Elemental Transformations Volume 2 open on the desk in front of her. As usual, Laura was running a bit late. When she finally blew in 25 minutes late she found Minerva glaring angrily at her. "You look like you're in a bad mood." She grinned.

"Gamp's Second Law of Elemental Transformations." Minerva read out loud. "Food can only be altered in shape but not substance." She slammed the book shut. "You tormented me for hours trying to turn fish into cupcakes when you knew all along it was impossible!"

Laura burst out laughing. "It's about damned time! What's it been? Five months? I've just about given up on you finding out about those!"

"Why did you do it! Why didn't you tell me! You're a real bitch in every sense of the word!"

"It was right there in your book the whole time!" Laura couldn't stop laughing.

"Professor Dumbledore told us not to read the chapters in the back. Not until we were ready."

"Professor Dumbledore told us not to!" Laura repeated in a mocking sing song voice. "Do you do everything Dumbledore tells you to?"

Well, yes!"

"You're letting other people put limits on you. Don't stick with other's rules. Make your own. Don't be afraid to look where others forbid! What I did was teach you Gamp's Laws in a way you will never forget! They're burned into your very soul!" She slapped the desk. "Now get your wand out. We've got some catching up to do."

Minerva was still seething with anger as she got her wand out.

**25 January 1938**

"What's that glow over there?" Doris asked. "It's lighting up the whole sky!"

"It's the Aurora Borealis." Minerva answered grumpily. "You don't usually see it this far south." She had to admit it was beautiful. Much better than the Quidditch match she was suffering through. Gryffindor was getting royally trounced by Slytherin. Malfoy flung the quaffle directly at Betsy O'Donnell who shrieked and ducked out of the way.

"Another goal for Slytherin!" The announcer shouted. "The score is now 270 to 40!"

Doris was peering through her Omnioculars. :"I see the snitch! Hardy's looking right at it and ignoring it! Why doesn't she just grab the damned thing and end this! I'm freezing my tail off!"

"They're jacking up the score." Minerva answered. "The winner of the tournament is the side that gets the most points for the year. Not who wins the most games. Hardy will catch the snitch when they're tired of scoring."

Algie Longbottom flew up close to Laura looking around for the snitch. "Come on!" Doris yelled, "it's right there! Why doesn't he see it?"

Octavian Weasly laughed. "Algie couldn't find a snitch if it was crammed up his . . ."

Laura suddenly dived her arm stretched out."He's not gonna? Yes he is!" Doris shrieked as Longbottom dived after her. "That's the oldest trick in the book! He couldn't see the snitch so he's following her!"

Laura was diving directly for the ground, Longbottom directly on her tail. She suddenly pulled up, her feet lightly tapping the ground. Longbottom wasn't nearly as quick and slammed directly into the turf shattering his broom and tumbling across the ground. A loud cheer rose up from the Slytherin section as Dr. Mumbai rushed out onto the field to tend to his injuries.

"Algernon Longbottom just took a nasty crash!" The announcer shouted. "Gryffindor's second string chaser will be in the air in five minutes! Slytherin scores again! The score is now 280 to 40!" Minerva settled back into her seat and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. It was going to be a long night.

Later in the Gryffindor common room most of the students were crowded around the roaring fireplace trying to warm up. Longbottom was still in the infirmary. So Minerva didn't even have him around to focus her anger on. They really needed a new captain for their team. But since she wasn't on the team she didn't have a say in the matter.

Goliath Hogan hunched his squat, muscular body and held his large beefy hands out to the fire. "Who's the seeker on the Slytherin team? She's beautiful."

"Laura Hardy!" Doris snorted, "You're kidding right? She's skinny as a rail and flat as a board!"

"I like them skinny and flat!"

"And that gigantic beak of hers!" Betsy teased.

"I think her nose is magnificent!"

"She's a friend of Minnie's, maybe she'll introduce you." Doris said with a teasing voice.

"She's not my friend. She's a horrible person, stay away from her." Minerva told him.

"I"ll judge that for myself." Goliath was stubborn if nothing else.

"She hates Gryffindors, no wait, scratch that, she hates everybody. She just especially hates Gryffindors."

"I might win her over."

"She already has a boyfriend."

"I'm sure he doesn't appreciate her."

Minerva thought about all the bruises she'd seen on Laura's face. "No, I'm sure he doesn't. But stay away from her. She's nothing but trouble."

"I think she just needs a friend."

Minerva just shrugged her shoulders. "It's your funeral." She then got up and trudged upstairs.

**4 February, 1938**

**Berlin**

When Adolph Hitler opened his bedroom door he found Grindlewald already in there waiting for him. His fury rose and he lost his temper. "STAY OUT OF MY PRIVATE QUARTERS!" he shrieked.

Grindlewald casually pointed his wand at him stopping him in his tracks. "Did everything go as you planned?"

"Yes!" Hitler was still trembling in rage. "The War Ministry has been abolished. It's been replaced with The High Command Of The Armed Forces. I am in total command of the armed forces. All my weak and disloyal officers are being purged. I can now start the war whenever I please!"

"Excellent," Gellert smiled. "Well, I won't keep you up long. Have a good night." Then with a pop he was gone leaving Hitler alone in his room.


End file.
